Aku Sakit, Minnie hyung
by Kim Woonkie
Summary: KyuMin's Fic. /Haha, inilah yang kubutuhkan. Perhatian Minnie-hyung. Jika sudah begini perhatian Heechul-hyung, masakan Wookie-hyung dan keripik kentangnya Shindong-hyung pun sudah tidak kubutuhkan lagi/. Warning Inside. Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer** : All the cats ini here belong to God

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friedship aja lah. Author juga bingung..

**Warning** : Abal, GaJe, OOC, Typo, Agak nyerepet ke YAOI dan sebangsanya. So Don't Like Don't Read, chingu..

.

.

.x.

Aku Sakit, Minnie-hyung

by

Kim Woonkie

.x.

.

.

**Kyuhyun's POV.**

Aku menghela napas berat dan mem-pause game di PSPku saat merasakan kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ya, aku pusing. Aku juga merasa mual. Apa aku sakit ya?

"Ya, Heechul-hyung." panggilku akhirnya pada Hyung yang dijuluki Cinderella sangar Super Junior di sampingku. Heechul-hyung yang saat itu tengah sibuk mengelus bulu Heebum sambil menonton tv menoleh ke arahku dengan ogah-ogahan. Menyebalkan...

Memang saat ini kami sedang tidak ada schedule sehingga Heechul-hyung bisa bersantai-santai seperti ini. Bukan hanya kami saja sih. Shindong-hyung dan Wookie-hyung juga. Tapi Hyungdeul-ku yang lainnya mempunyai jadwal sendiri-sendiri. Yesung-hyung, Minnie-hyung, Teukie-hyung dan Hyukkie-hyung sedang siaran di Sukira. Sedangkan Siwon-hyung dan Hae-hyung sedang ada pemotretan untuk iklan baju namja.

Cih, mentang-mentang badan mereka pada kotak-kotak =3=

"Wae, Magnae?" tanya Heechul-hyung, "kau mau meminta ijin untuk menjadikan Heebum sebagai bahan keisenganmu? Mian saja. Gak bakal kukasih tuh." cibirnya yang membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola mataku.

"Andwae, Hyung. Aku hanya mau nanya, apa aku terlihat sakit?"

Kulihat Heechul-hyung langsung ber-oh ria dan namja itu langsung memperhatikan wajahku. Lamaaa sekali dia memperhatikanku sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk!

Omo, bearti aku benar-benar sakit ya? Sampai Heechul-hyung saja langsung tahu hanya dari melihat wajahku.

"Ne! Kau terlihat sakit..." ucapnya yakin, "...otakmu yang sakit! Kau terlihat bugar gitu apanya yang di bilang sakit? Dasar magnae menyebalkan! Menganggu orang saja kerjaanmu itu. Sudah sana pergi!"

**Jeder!**

Rasanya ada petir di siang bolong yang menyambarku saat ini. Dasar Hyung menyebalkan! Kukira tadi ucapannya tentang aku yang terlihat sakit itu serius! Nyatanya dia malah balik mengataiku. Benar-benar kau Heechul-hyung... Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kudoakan Hankyung-hyung gak balik-balik ke Korea baru tau rasa kau.

"Udah gih sana. Keberadaanmu itu menganggu Heebumku yang lagi tidur tau." ujar Heechul-hyung sambil mendorong pundakku. Ngusir nih ceritanya? Aissh!

Beruntung aku ini magnae yang baik, rajin, alim, gak iseng dan sayang Minnie-hyung(lha?) jadi aku nurut saja saat Heechul-hyung mengusirku. Kesel sih tapi tak apalah. Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini dari pada dapat hantaman dan cakaran gratis dari Cinderella itu.

"Ne, ne. Aku pergi..." sungutku sambil berjalan gontai.

Ugh.. Kepalaku terasa sakit lagi. Ini pasti gara-gara Heechul-hyung tadi. Aku makan sajalah. Siapa tau sakitku bisa redahan kalo makan. Tapi siapa yang masak? Tidak mungkin aku 'kan? Aku sudah jera memegang barang-barang di dapur setelah di larang Hyungdeul-ku karena insiden ramen sungai Han kemarin.

Minta tolong Wookie-hyung aja kali ya? Ne, panggil dia aja deh. Ntar kalo dia mau, aku kasih imbalan berupa seperangkat alat make-up lengkap punya Heechul-hyung. Haha!

"Wookie-"

Aku langsung terdiam begitu membuka pintu kamar Wookie-hyung yang juga ditempati Yesung-hyung itu, di sana Wookie-hyung terlihat sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Tidur! TE-I-DE-U-ER! Tidur, chingu! Aku tidak mungkin membangunkan Hyung mungil itu jika aku tidak mau sakit ku ini makin parah nantinya. Karena membangunkan Wookie-hyung itu sama bahayanya dengan membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

Tsk, Tuhan sedang tidak berkenan denganku rupanya. Hiks!

Dengan perlahan aku kembali menutup pintu kamar Wookie-hyung itu dan bersandar di sana. Aku berpikir betapa mirisnya nasibku saat ini (Kyu lebay =.=). Sedang sakit tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Hyungdeul-ku semua sedang sibuk. Bahkan Heechul-hyung juga lebih perhatian pada makhluk berbalut bulu abu-abu dan berekor panjang itu dari pada aku yang sedang sakit ini.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kenapa kau di situ?" suara Shindong-hyung yang tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat Hyungku yang tambun itu berjalan ke arahku dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di tangannya.

"Aku mau minta tolong pada Wookie-hyung untuk memasak makanan untukku tapi rupanya dia sedang tidur." jawabku dengan sok terluka. Sekarang ini otak evilku harus berkerja demi kelangsungan hidupku di dorm ini (#halah)

"Kau lapar?" tanya Shindong-hyung lagi sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Pipinya yang gemuk itu semakin terlihat gemuk di mataku.

"Ne, hyung."

"Oh, kau sakit ya? Kok suaramu serak?"

'Oh'? Hanya itu tanggapannya? Padahal kuharapkan dia mau berbaik hati untuk membuatkan atau membelikanku makanan gitu! Tapi dia bilang apa tadi? Suaraku serak? Apa iya?

"Nae? Suaraku serak?"

Shindong-hyung mengangguk, "kau juga terlihat pucat lho. Kau sakit nih, Kyuhyun-ah." ujarnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Di dalam hati aku bersorak kegirangan. Akhirnya ada juga memperhatikanku dan percaya kalo aku ini sedang sakit.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku memang sedang sakit." lirihku sok, "kepalaku pusing. Aku juga merasa mual, Hyung. Badanku juga pasti panas saat ini,"

Kulihat Hyung yang di depanku ini mengangguk sekali dan kemudian dia berkata, "Ya udah nih. Kau makan ini saja.. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Bye, Kyu." Shindong-hyung langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa sweetdrop memandangi kepergiannya.

Kini aku menatap miris bungkus keripik kentang yang isinya sudah hampir habis itu. Teganya kau Shindong-hyung... Aku yang kelaparan kayak gini tapi hanya di kasih ginian? Ddangkoma aja kalo makan ini gak bakalan kenyang, Hyung. Apalagi aku? Jangankan kenyang, nyampe ke lambung aja nggak kali nih keripik.

Aku juga sedang sakit, ngapain juga ngasih keripik kayak beginian? Hiks. Sungguh menyedihkan jadi magnae di sini. Huwaaah!

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.45 malam. Tiga jam lebih aku berbaring-baring di ranjangku. Berbaring bosan sambil berharap rasa sakit di kepalaku menghilang. Tapi nihil. Malahan rasa sakitnya semakin terasa. Padahal sudah segala cara kulakukan.

Aku berguling-guling di kasurku saat ini. Berguling ke kiri kemudian ke kanan. Aku juga pindah-pindah ranjang. Dari ranjangku sampai ranjang Minnie-hyung. Tapi tetap saja sakit.

Bahkan bajuku sudah basah karena keringat dinginku. Dan berita baiknya, aku juga terserang batuk. Dan sekedar informasi juga- tadi aku sempat memuntahkan isi perutku. Sarapan yang kumakan tadi terbuang sudah.. (Euy.. Kyu jorok =''=)

Aku kembali merapatkan selimut di tubuhku saat merasa udara di kamar ini semakin dingin. Aneh. Padahal AC-nya sudah kumatikan. Lagian daritadi aku keringatan kenapa juga jadi kedinginan kayak gini? Ciri khas orang sakit kali ya?

Argh! Sial! Aku memang sering sakit sih. Tapi tidak pernah yang seperti ini. Aku lebih memilih sakit karena kecelakaan saja dari pada demam kayak gini. (jangan Kyu! Author sedih nih #abaikan)

Minnie-hyung juga kapan pulangnya sih? Kok sampai jam segini belum pulang juga? Hiks, Minnie-hyung cepatlah pulang. Dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini sedang sakit dan membutuhkan mu disini...

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Deg!

Eh, suara itu. Suara Sungmin-hyung kah? Suara my sweet bunnyku? Atau hanya khayalanku saja? Kudengar orang sakit itu suka menghayal lho. Aissh...

"Kyuhyunnie,"

Suara Sungmin-hyung yang lembut bagiku itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih terdengar jelas.

"Kyu, gwaenchanayo? Kau tidur?"

Tuh 'kan! Terdengar lagi!

Akhirnya, karena aku tidak mau mati penasaran. Aku membuka mataku yang memang dari tadi tertutup untuk melihat apakah Minnie-hyung benar-benar ada. Dan akupun langsung mendapati seorang namja bertampang aegyo yang duduk di sisi ranjangku. Wajah manisnya menatapku khawatir.

"Minnie-hyung!"

Seruku girang begitu melihat Minnie-hyung benar-benar berada di depanku. Dia masih berpakain lengkap. Menggunakan jaket, sepatu kest, dan tas juga masih berada di punggung kanannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, langsung saja kupeluk namja didepanku itu.

"Minnie-hyung, aku senang Hyung sudah pulang.."

"Ne, Kyu. Aku dengar dari Shindong-hyung kalo kau sakit jadi aku minta ijin pada manager untuk pulang awal." Minnie-hyung balas memelukku dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

Haha, inilah yang kubutuhkan. Perhatian Minnie-hyung. Jika sudah begini- perhatian Heechul-hyung, masakan Wookie-hyung dan keripik kentangnya Shindong-hyung pun sudah tidak kubutuhkan lagi.

"He'em, Hyung. Kepalaku sakit, uhuk, tuh aku juga batuk. Uhuk!" aduku manja. Hehe, sekali-sekali manja seperti ini gak apa-apa 'kan?

"Iya, aku juga bisa rasa badan kamu panas nih. Kamu udah makan?"

Aku menggeleng, ''belum, uhuk, Hyung.''

"Omona, Kyu! Kamu belum makan dari siang dong? Kenapa gak makan? Kamu 'kan bisa minta tolong Wookie-ah untuk masakin kamu. Di dorm juga ada Shindong-hyung sama Heechul-hyung 'kan? Mereka juga bisa masak bubur kok untuk kamu.. walaupun gak seenak buatan Wookie-ah sih," cerocos Sungmin-hyung yang sudah seperti Ahra-noona di rumah.

Tapi tak papa, aku suka. Bearti dia peduli padaku. Tidak seperti Heechul-hyung dan Shindong-hyung itu. Huh, jika mengingat mereka aku jadi kesal lagi.

"Boro-boro minta tolong, uhuk, Hyung. Merekanya aja, uhuk, pada sibuk sendiri." jawabku di pundak Minnie-hyung. Aku dapat merasakan Hyungku ini menghela napasnya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ya udah. Sekarang kamu istirahat lagi dan aku masakin kamu makanan biar kamu bisa minum obat."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk patuh saat Sungmin-hyung berkata begitu. Kulihat Minnie-hyung tersenyum. Aissh, manisnya... Dan namja paling aegyo di grup kami itupun melepas jaket, sepatu dan juga tasnya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Kulum yang benar, Magnae! Tuh barang ke telen baru tau rasa kau." tegur Heechul-hyung saat melihat aku memainkan termometer putih di mulutku. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan evil smirk ku mendengar tegurannya.

Saat ini ada Heechul-hyung di kamarku. Minnie-hyung yang meminta tolong padanya untuk menjagaku selama dia memasak bubur di dapur bersama Wookie-hyung yang sudah bangun dari hebernasinya, ehem, maksudku dari tidurnya. Sedangkan Shindong-hyung sedang duduk di lantai kamarku. Dia tidak di ijinkan ke dapur oleh Sungmin-hyung. Karena apa? Ya, kalian tahulah..

Setelah beberapa lama aku mengulum benda berwana putih itu, Heechul-hyung mengambilnya dan mengamati angka digital yang tertera di sana.

"39 derajat. Lumayan." gumam Heechul-hyung sambil meletakkan termometer tadi ke kotak obat, "ternyata kau beneran sakit ya? Dasar kau ini, kerjaannya sakit melulu."

"Ne, seperti anak kecil saja." sambung Donghae-hyung yang baru masuk ke kamarku dengan kedua tangannya membawa baskom kecil yang berisi air dingin untuk mengompresku.

Hyungku yang penyuka ikan itu baru saja pulang dari pemotretan tadi. Siwon-hyung juga sudah pulang tapi dia pergi lagi untuk membeli obat untukku yang kebetulan stoknya sedang habis di dorm ini. Hyungku yang satu itu memang baik...

Sedangkan Teukie-hyung, Yesung-hyung dan Hyukkie-hyung belum juga pulang. Mereka baru pulang tengah malam nanti. Tapi mereka sudah tahu kalo aku sakit. Dan tadi Teukie-hyung sempat menelpon untuk menanyai keadaanku. Bisa kusimpulkan Hyungku berwajah malaikat itu khawatir karena tidak bisa merawat dongsaeng-nya yang sedang sakit sepertiku ini.

"Yap, Cho Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil." ulang Heechul-hyung dengan serigai mengejek. Disampingnya Donghae-hyung menahan tawa sambil meletakkan kain kompres yang dingin di dahiku. Dasar.

Beruntung kalian, saat ini kepalaku sedang pusing untuk meladeni omongan kalian itu. Otak evilku juga sedang off. Lihat saja nanti kalo aku udah baikan, aku pasti ngerjain kalian lagi. Hohoho!

**End Kyuhyun's POV.**

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dimanjain, Minnie. Ntar tuh anak malah keenakan." tegur Heechul pada Sungmin yang sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun sarapan di ruang tengah.

Tuh magnae memang sudah agak baikan setelah di rawat Hyungdeul-nya tadi malam. Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah turun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih sering mengeluh pusing dan mual pada Sungmin. Yang Heechul yakini itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar mendapat perhatian namja aegyo dari Super Junior itu.

"Aphahan shi, Hyhumng. Shilhik ajha kherjhahanmhu.." gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas karena saat ini mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Heechul mendengus, "aku sirik padamu? Hello.. Hell to the O.. Untuk apa aku sirik padamu? Aku hanya kasihan pada Minnie yang repot karena mengurusmu yang sakit seperti ini. Dia kemarin bela-belain pulang kerja hanya demi merawatmu sakit, dia juga tidak tidur karena menjagamu sampai subuh, Magnae. Apa kau tidak kepikiran kalo Minnie sekarang ini sedang capek?" curcol Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Dan Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum saat Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-benar-aku-merepotkanmu-Hyung?'

"Tuh 'kan! Minnie-hyung gak kerepotan kok mengurusku." seru Kyuhyun pada Heechul, "udah deh, Hyung. Hyung jangan sewot. Bagusan Hyung itu ngurus Heebum atau telpon Hankyung-hyung aja sana." sergah Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Yah, terserah kaulah. Capek ngurusin anak kecil sepertimu" Heechul mendengus kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku heran dengan Heechul-hyung, dia selalu saja men- hmpth!"

"Udah, makan aja dulu. Curcolnya nanti." ujar Sungmin yang memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan menyuapi makanan ke mulut si Magnae.

Kyuhyun hanya cemberut. Namja itu mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Hyung..." jeda, Kyuhyun menelan makanannya dulu (#halah), "Hyung ada liat PSP aku gak? Kok dari tadi malam aku gak ada liat ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Hati-hati karena biasanya mood Sungmin bisa berubah jika sudah mendengar nama benda hitam itu di sebut.

Sungmin berpikir sebentar. Bibirnya yang merah ranum itu tampak sedikit di majukan tanda ia sedang berpikir. Tidak sadar Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak main nyosor bibirnya.

"PSP mu itu warna hitam 'kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk, "Kemarin malam aku beres-beres dorm bareng Siwon. Trus nemu barang warna hitam di lantai. Waktu itu agak gelap sih, Kyu, jadi gak jelas gitu.. Ya udah aku tanya pada Heechul-hyung itu benda apaan sama punya siapa,"

"Lalu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menghentikan ceritanya. Entah mengapa firasatnya menjadi gak enak. Gak enak banget malah. Apalagi ada nama Heechul di bawa-bawa.

"Heechul-hyung bilang dia gak tau dan nyuruh aku buang saja barang itu. Ya udah, aku buang. Masih ada kali tuh di tempat sampah depan dorm. Itu kali ya, Kyu, PSP mu?" tanya Sungmin polos dan tanpa beban.

**JEDER!**

Kyuhyun serasa di timpa badannya Shindong dan Kang Hodong saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

**Di** **buang?** PSP ku di buang? Pikir Kyuhyun dengan wajah horror.

Hatinya sakiiit mendengar Sungmin bicara dengan santai tentang PSP nya yang di buang seenak jidat Simon D (#plak! Author lagi suka nih dengan Simon D *smirk*ditiban) Apa Sungmin juga tidak tau kalo hidup Kyuhyun akan terasa hampa tanpa PSP di tangannya?

"Ya udahlah, Kyu. Ikhlasin aja. Mungkin sampah di depan udah di angkut dengan truk sampah. Lagian aku pikir kamu itu bisa sakit karena kebanyakan main game. Kemaren pulang dari Taiwan kamu langsung main game 'kan bukannya istirahat. Makanya kamu bisa sakit begini."

"Tapi Hyung... Kok tega banget sih? Kenapa gak tanya aku dulu? Kenapa main buang aja?" Kyuhyun protes.

"Aku mana tau. Waktu itu 'kan kamu lagi sakit di kamar. Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau ke depan dong, Hyung. Mungkin saja PSP ku masih di depan." jawab Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke arah pintu dorm.

"Kalo kamu ke depan trus ngambil tuh PSP... Malam ini kamu tidur di luar ya?" ancam Sungmin dengan tersenyum amaat manis a.k.a senyum setan! Di pelajari dari Kyuhyun tuh.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Membantah ucapan roommate-nya itu sama saja ingin mati muda. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau itu. Akhirnya dengan mau tak mau dia kembali duduk di samping Sungmin dengan menangis dalam hati(?). PSP ku, batinnya miris.

Untung saja yang buang itu Sungmin. Hyung yang paling dia sayangi. Coba saja Donghae atau Eunhyuk atau suaminya author, Yesung, pasti tuh orang udah Kyuhyun bakar trus di taruh di depan dorm biar jadi pajangan di halaman. (Kyu sadis.. =.=')

"Kamu tau 'kan aku gak suka kalo kamu udah megang PSP di depan aku, jadi PSP nya jangan di ambil ya? Biar aja tuh barang item di ambil pemulung depan dorm atau di buang di tempat pembuangan sampah." ujar Sungmin santai. Di depannya Kyuhyun udah siap nangis. Tapi di tahannya demi harga diri. Poor Cho Kyuhyun...

"Sekarang kamu abisin sarapanmu. Tinggal satu sendok lagi nih," Sungmin menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan dan Kyuhyun memakannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Di kepalanya saat ini masih memikirkan seseorang(?) yang bernama PSP.

"Nah, selesai! Good boy. Sekarang aku ambil obat dulu untukmu." seru Sungmin kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur tapi sebelumnya mencium pipi dongsaeng tampannya itu sayang.

Dan namja itu berjalan riang sambil bersenandung Puff The Magic Dragon.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia Hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela dorm. Bisa di lihatnya seorang pemulung dengan pakaian kucel sedang memeriksa sampah-sampah di depan dorm.

Dan air matanya pun tumpah saat melihat pemulung itu mengambil sebuah barang berwarna hitam dan agak panjang. PSP!

Ternyata benar Sungmin membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Dan Sungmin itu, selain luar biasa imut tapi juga luar biasa tega... #halah!

"Wuah! PSP ku!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

Tanpa di sadarinya, di belakang Heechul sedang berdiri sambil menggendong Heebum. Namja cantik itu tersenyum iblis, "rasakan kau, Magnae setan. Hohoho!"

.

.

.x.

Fin (dengan gajenya #buagk!)

.x.

.

.

BANZAI! KyuMin pertamaku! Gak tau ini bisa di bilang fic dengan pair KyuMin atau gak soalnya sama sekali gak ada scenes romantisnya, makanya saya gak tulis pair di atas.

Saya kepikiran mau bikin fic dengan ada unsur KyuMin nya ini setelah ngeliat CVR A Song For ELF. Di situ Kyuhyun sama Sungmin berdua di kamar! Main gitar bareng! Minnie ngasih gitarnya ke Kyu terus dianya nyanyi! Apa maksudnya coba mereka berdua di kamar? Sedangkan Leeteuk bareng Ryeowook(yang sayangnya gak bareng Yeye), Yesung bareng Shindong lagi main PS, Donghae bareng Heechul di dapur dan Siwon bareng Eunhyuk. Di situ cuma KyuMin yang gak di pisahin! Kyaaa! *author di lepar bakiak karena berisik* Di situlah saya mulai cenat-cenut ngeliat mereka berdua.. X)

Di situ Yeye sama Heenim keren banget lho.. Hohoh~

Author lagi galau nih (reader: reader gak nanya nih!) Dengar berita sana-sini tentang anak SuJu. Hell no! Kyuhyun pacaran dengan Victoria! Watdepak? Sudah cukup saya dengar Minnie yang aegyo-nya menandingi saya itu pacaran dengan Sunny *author di kuliti reader* tapi kalo Sunny gak apa sih.. Lah ini? Victoria? Anak F(x)? Gue anti F(x) oi! *author di giles bulldozer dengan FC F(x)*

Untung saya belum denger (dan gak akan mau denger) masalah ini itu tentang my Yesung... T^T Udah Yeye kamu jangan ngelirik yang lain, lirik Wookie aja tuh *nyodorin Wookie* XD

Masalah fic saya yang laen mohon di sabar ya.. No Other udah saya ketik sebagian dan udah mau kelar jadi mohon di tunggu. Sedangkan sekuel dari YeWook masih belum dapat tema yang pas.. =.=a

Oh ya, chingu, untuk terakhir kalinya saya akan bicarain KIMCHI di sini.. KIMCHI itu tanggal 4 Juni ya? Hari kelulusan saya juga tanggal 4 Juni lho? *ketawa miris* Gimana saya mau nonton kalo tanggalnya aja sama kayak hari kelulusan saya coba? Saya tinggal di Ponti sedangkan itu di Jakarta! #headbang!

Padahal saya pengen banget ngeliat mereka bersepeluh manggung bareng. Karena di SS4 mereka udah bersembilan 'kan? Teukie gak ada. Wamil. Aissh.. Sedih saya. Mulai tahun ini mereka akan mencar-mencar dan akan nyatu lagi dengan 12 member(tanpa Hankyung) di tahun 2017, dimana semua member udah selesai tugas wamilnya.. (TTTTT^TTTTT)

Ehem, ehem, ya udahlah.. Hiks! *meluk Kyu(lha?)* Saya minta pendapat, saran serta kritik dari chingu yang sudah mau sudi mampir saja.. ^^

Gomawo~

.

.

.

Sign,

Kim Woonkie

[at Tuesday, 24th May 2011, 22.00 WIB]


End file.
